The Dark Prince and the Cahills
by DiamondHikari
Summary: Natalie Kabra had always hated Dan but when he has a sudden and mysterious loss of memory, she steps in to bring it back. Natalie thought it was easy but when a Mysterious 'Prince Dark' kept appearing and claiming she was his Princess...the Cahills had to step in and save the day. But what happens when the Cahill Kids have a huge part in this situation? Only Cahills can tell
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! Sorry about my lack of Posts! I'm just trying to write stories for you guys but everytime I get an Idea and write it, I lose my touch and have to start a new one. BUTTTTTTTTT I made a new story that I really hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues (I wish I did) or Skittles.**

* * *

"Skittles,"

Daniel Cahill loved this Candy but after a recent event the greatest Candy ever made caused him sit unhappily and read a book about the History of Toilet Paper. If you know Dan, this would be twice as boring as his sister, Amy Cahill. Which is saying something because she was the perfect definition of 'Boring'!

"Dan-"

Reading was for Library Nerds like Amy. Now, Dan was reading and worst of all, ABOUT TOILET PAPER! Normally Dan would look at Amy like she was an Alien, 'Reading his for nerds," he would say. Then she would scold him. 'Says the 'Ninja Lord''

"Hello!?"

But he still did it. How could Skittles do this? And why did Skittles be the Amy-en word? Why not, book? Read? KABRA!?

"DANIELLLLLLLL!"

Dan still half awake finally responded. "N-Natalie?"

"Daniel," Natalie Kabra said. "What's wrong with you?"

Dan stared. He didn't remember where he was. All he could really remember was, was...Natalie's name?

"Natalie?" Dan repeated. "Who are you?"

Natalie took a step back. "What kind of Prank is this?"

Dan stared at her, confused. "Prank?"

Natalie stared into his Jade eyes. Instead of the lively spark, there was nothing but an emptiness filled with...scars?

"Daniel, are you ok?"

"Who's Daniel?"

"Oh my GOSH!" Natalie screamed in terror. "Daniel! Please tell me you're ok!"

"Who's Daniel?" Dan repeated.

Natalie felt tears form in her eyes. "Daniel! Dan, what's wrong with you?"

"I-" Dan suddenly felt weak. "Everything's going black, please call my parents..."

At that moment, Natalie felt everything disappear. _What's Happened!?_


	2. Chapter 1: Is he Okay?

**I decided that since I had some chapters already done, I should post them here. :P**

**I may not post anything for a while because School Starts soon and it's my first year going to Middle School! I don't know how to feel 'bout that...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues**

* * *

Chapter 1: Is he Okay?

"Have you completed your mission?" asked the man.

"Sir," another man replied. "Daniel will be-"

"SILENCE!" the first man replied. "You have completed it. That is all I need to know!"

"Yes sir," the second man replied leaving the small room. "I will begin phase two!"

...

"Daniel!" Natalie shook Dan around. "DANIEL!"

Dan moved a bit but a bit wasn't enough. "IANNNNNNNNN! AMELIAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Natalie was screaming while choking on her tears, "PLEASE COME!"

Amy and Ian burst through the door to the guest Bedroom. As soon as Amy saw Dan, she relaxed. "He's only asleep,"

"No," Natalie replied, tears still sliding down her face. "He woke up but didn't remember a thing!"

"It was surely another prank Natalie," Ian reassured her.

"No!" Natalie replied. "He would never include anything about his parents in the Prank!"

Amy dropped the book in her hands. "DAN!" she screamed.

...

Dan was taken to the hospital right away. He was there for hours; doctors did dream tests and checked every inch of him.

"He seems fine," the doctor said.

"Seems?" Amy asked. "DO YOU KNOW WHO HE IS!?"

"Reality T.V Host?" the doctor replied with a smile. "We Madrigals should know!"

"Mardigal or not," Amy replied. "He is-"

"Daniel Arthur Cahill is awake!" a nurse said coming out.

"Let me go in!" Amy said to the doctor.

"Me too!" Natalie added.

"Ian, you stay here to wait for the others," Natalie ordered his brother and then she and Amy walked in.

"Natalie?" Dan asked. "Why am I here?"

Amy seemed shocked that Natalie was his first thought. "What about me?"

Dan stared blankly. "Who are you?"

Amy suddenly felt like crying. "Oh...I'll be outside." With that she ran out crying.

"Daniel what happened to you?"

"I-" Dan suddenly felt something in his head. "I was taking a walk in the park and hit my head!"

Natalie didn't believe him. "I'm a Lucian remember?"

"What's that?"

Natalie felt everything disappear again."Daniel, wait here!"

A few minutes later Natalie walked in. "Dan, you will stay with me!"

"Why?" Dan asked sitting up. "Didn't I already live with you?"

Natalie jumped. "WHY WOULD YOU!?"

Dan took the covers off and put his legs on the ground.

"Aren't you my wife?"

Natalie fainted.


	3. Chapter 2: Skittles

**Hey guys! I noticed the reviews I got and I was like: OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I GOT REVIEWS ON MY FIRST REAL FANFIC!" and I kept stomping my feet. I'm soooo glad you guys like it! Anyway, here are the replies to the Reviews!**

**demigod39cluesfan: Thanks! Dan and Natalie are 27, Amy and Ian are 30, Hamilton and Jonah are 31, finally, Sinead is 34.**

** : LOL! I wasn't going for a Humor styled story but I guess I just added it there. Though, I admit: I thought I would add Horror in it 'cuz my sisters were watching Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated .**

**I.H. : ?**

**pseudonym99: This happens after the Vespers: Which you will see in the next Chapter because Natalie refers to them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, Skittles, Pepsi, Mean Girls or Cineplex**

* * *

Chapter 2: Skittles

"Daniel," Natalie called.

"Yes?" Dan replied from the office within the home. He had been doing research on something.

"Dinner Time!"

Dan joined Natalie at the Dinner table where Natalie had made Cheese Crepes. "What were you doing?"

"I was researching," Dan replied calmly. He smiled at food. "Are you sure you aren't married to me?"

Nata;ie was tempted to hit him with Poison. 54, the 24 hour sleep poison, but tried to stay calm. "Yes,"

"You really sure?"

"Daniel," Natalie said looking deep within his eyes. "Why would you think that?"

"I-I don't know," he replied. His grin disappeared. "You just seem so familiar and you are so pretty and you are smart and you seem like a good wife."

Natalie was speechless.

"Are you ok?" Dan asked. "Maybe I said too much.."

"No," Natalie replied. "Daniel, if you want, we can go watch a movie?"

"Sure," Dan replied, excitement in his voice.

"Great," Natalie said getting up. "I'll get ready then we can go!"

...

"Which Movie?" Natalie asked as soon as she entered Cineplex with Dan.

"I don't know," he replied. "I don't remember what I liked..."

Natalie looked at him. His eyes were still empty but the color was slightly different. Not Jade but more like a forest green. Natalie thought the fact that he wasn't 'Dan' was good so they could go watch Mean Girls 5: Mean and Green **(A/N: Is there a Mean Girls 5?). **But, she missed the Ninja Lord. That gave her an idea on how to get the old Dan back.

"How about 'Ninjas of the 30th Century?'" she asked.

Dan didn't react very excited. "Aren't I too old for Ninjas?"

"No,"

"Then ok," he said. "I'll buy the snacks."

Natalie watched him walk off. "WAIT!"

"Hmm?" Dan looked at her.

"Get us Skittles!" Natalie called getting in line for tickets. "Pepsi too!"

Skittles...Skittles...Skittles...Skittles...

* * *

**Anyone know when Unstoppable comes out? **


	4. Chapter 3: Movie MADNESS

**I have no idea what to right here but the Disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, Skittles or ummm that's it.**

**BTW, I do Not mean to give Skittles a bad name. It's just part of the Story**

* * *

Chapter 3: Movie Madness

**_Dan's POV_**

"Get us Skittles!" she called to me.

Skittles...Skittles...Skittles...Skittles...

What's going on? Why is everything getting dark why am I- AHHHHHHHHH! I'm transforming! What's going on? Why is this happening? My hair it's changing color and-

"AHHHHHH!" a girl shrieked when she saw the black light that was around me. She didn't see me transform and- NO! What will happen to Natalie!?

"Natalie!" I tried to call but nothing came out. "Natalie!"

But it didn't work. I can't think! I can't control what's going on. I can't...

**_Natalie's POV_**

Why was it suddenly windy and what is that Black Light?

"AHHHHHH!" a girl shrieked when she saw the black light. Slowly, a figure emerged from the light. He had Jet Black hair and Deep Red eyes. He wore clothing that a Prince would wear only it was black. Right in the centre of the suit was a D with a Red light shining from it.

I knew it couldn't be Vespers but I still needed to call the Cahills but before I could, the figure spotted me.

"Natalie," he said staring at me.

I stared. "WHO ARE YOU!?" I yelled.

Somehow, I started floating towards him. "My name is Prince Dark. And you, will be my Princess!" he said.

"What?!" I said in shock. I always wanted to be a Princess but not this kind. "NEVER!"

"Really?" he asked me looking sad.

"Yeah!" I replied. "Put me down!"

He smirked. "I'm not like most simpletons! I will not let you go because you want me too!"

There was a twinkle in his eyes like he knew me well enough to dress as me but he could never like me. "Princess Natalie,"

My eyes widened. I didn't realize what he did until he did it. Instead of the designer outfit, I was wearing a Black and Purple gown and my hair was done into a Bun at the back of my head. Normally, I would have loved what I was wearing but I couldn't help but turn Red.

"How'd you do that!?" I screamed.

He smiled a sly smile. I floated even closer to him, until he could touch my Chin.

"Magic," he whispered.

I suddenly couldn't move. Slowly, Prince Dark's eyes began to glow. I could feel something in me ready to burst out and take over. I realized he was hypnotizing me.

"No," I cried out though nothing came out. Suddenly, I realized that Daniel was gone.

"DANIEL!" I cried. I broke free of the grip and fell to the ground. Somehow, thinking about that Peasant had strengthened me.

"Are you ok Natalie!?" Ian looked over me.

"Ian?" I asked shocked. "When did you come!?"

He didn't seem to hear me. "That monster! He almost hurt you!"

"I'll call the others," I noticed Amelia on her phone.

"I see you have some bodyguards Princess," Prince Dark said floating down. "You won this time Ian,"

Ian looked mad. "HOW DARE YOU HURT NATALIE THEN CALL HER PRINCESS!"

Prince Dark laughed. "Oh ho ho!" he laughed. "I may have not completed my goal, but atleast I have _SOME_ control!"

Amy and Ian shot Prince Dark a deadly glare. But Amy could feel something about the Prince that she felt before.

Before they could do anything else, the Prince flew away leaving Natalie in shock.

"What about Daniel?" she whispered.


	5. Chapter 4: The Cahills

**Sorry if this is so darn Short! I have chapter 7 still being written and by that Chapter the story is really complicated. I ended it up giving multi Plots in this story. *Sigh* Why do I have to do this? **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own the 39 Clues**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Cahills

"Dan!" Amy yelled searching for her brother. "DAN WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Daniel!" Natalie yelled.

"Daniel!" Ian yelled. "Where are you!?"

They had been searching for days. The rest of the Cahills were supposed to be at the Airport in half an hour.

"I give up," Amy sighed sitting on the Bench. She could feel tears in her eyes.

"Amy," Ian said sitting beside her. "We'll try again tomorrow,"

"No!" Amy cried digging her face in his chest.

Ian wrapped his arms around her. "Come on. Let's go," his Silky British accent full of sympathy.

The two slowly got up. Amy rested her head on Ian's shoulder as they walked to the Airport.

That left Natalie alone. "Daniel?" she whispered. "Where did you go?"

She heard a rustle. She turned around to see a figure come from behind a tree.

"Natalie?" It was Dan. "What happened? I don't remember a thing after I went to get the snacks."

"DANIEL!" Natalie squealed giving Dan a Tomas styled Hug. "YOU'RE OK!"

Dan was confused. "Can we just go home?" he asked. "I'm really tired!"

Natalie let go and shook her head while taking his hand. "First we need to go meet someone,"

...

"SINEAD!" Amy cried giving her best friend a hug.

"Careful!" Hamilton said pushing the two apart. "We're expecting twins in 2 months!"

Amy let go. "Sorry!" she said.

Sinead smiled. "It's fine,"

"Where's Nicole?" Amy asked searching for the 1 year-old. "I thought she came with you?"

"She's with Austin and Audrey," Hamilton said walking over to Jonah. He took the Baby with Auburn hair and Blue Eyes.

"Where's Dan, my Man?" Jonah asked.

"Where's Dan?" Austin repeated trying to be like his dad.

Amy saddened. Ian took her hand. "That's the reason we called you here,"

Amy looked at them sympathically. "He-"

"IS HERE!" Natalie said coming out of nowhere with Dan close behind.

"DAN!" Hamilton cried giving his little Buddy a hug.

Dan was taken by surprised causing him the kick Hamilton.

Hamilton let go. Not because it hurt where Dan hit him but BECAUSE Dan hit him. "What was that for?"

"For attacking me!" Dan snapped.

Hamilton stared confused. Sinead stood beside him. "What's wrong with you Dan?"

Amy stood between them. "Let's go to Natalie's," she said. "We have a lot to tell you!"

...


	6. Chapter 5: Explanations

**I'm BACK! I'm sorry I didn't post in forever! My Moniter stopped working so I couldn't come on. But I got a new one so I'm posting again! Sorry if this Chapter's short. To make up, I'll post three Chapter's today!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Explanations

Dan felt like he knew these people around him. The Cahills, as Natalie had said. But he couldn't seem to lock them in his mind. Meaning he had to sit quietly as Natalie explained the situation. He felt Alone during that session. But when his eyes locked on the three kids, he had to speak out.

"Sorry but I don't think you should tell them what happen at Cineplex 'till the kids are out of here," he said pointing at Nicole and the Twins.

Sinead picked up Nicole while Jonah told the Twins to go upstairs. "Good call Yo!" Jonah said then he turned back to his kids. "Listen up! You guys go upstairs and practice your songs!"

The Twins and Nicole were sent upstairs. Nicole's stubby little feet wobbled as she held Austin and Audrey's stronger 4 year-old hands as they walked up.

"Anyway," Natalie said. She finished explaining what happened.

"Woah," Hamilton said. "That's Creepy!"

"Dan," Natalie. "What do you remember?"

"I went to get Snacks at Cineplex when you called me," Dan recalled. "I don't remember what happened after that..."

"What about you Natalie?" Sinead asked. "I think this affected you most!"

"I-" Natalie said, a dark cloud hanging over her. "I had gotten in line to get our tickets. It occurred to me that if we had something Dan would have like for a snack, he may remember..."

"What did you call to him before 'Prince Dark' appeared?" Ian asked trying to hide his anger.

"I told him to get us some Pepsi..." Natalie said. "And some Skittles..."

Skittles... Skittles... Skittles... Skittles...

* * *

**Yeah! Short I know! Anywway, I decided to start a End Of Chapter Game. I'll ask Random Questions to test your Cahill Knowledge! Today's Game:**

_**Book Quotes**_

_**Rules: I'll say give you a line from one of the books and you have to GUESS which it's from. I'll give you a hint each time but it's not easy.**_

_**Alistair didn't like the tight grip she was keeping on the Doll. Hint: Book F**_

_**Good Luck! And Guess if you think you know! DO NOT CHECK IN THE BOOKS!**_


	7. Chapter 6: The Orb and The Queen

**Her's the second chapter I said would upload today. I hope this makes up for the short one I did before! And yes you meet the Twins and the Hamead kid! (IS THAT A SPOILER!****? Then again, your about to read it...)**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Orb and The Queen

Dan could feel it happening again. "I-I'll be back in a minute..." he said weakly getting up and hurrying upstairs. He could feel the light surrounding him again. He could feel something else take over. He could feel something he didn't feel last time. Then it hit him. _No! I forgot about the Kids! What will happen to Austin and Audrey? Will Nicole ever get to go to school? What- _He couldn't complete the thought. It had taken over.

**_Austin's POV_**

"_I throw my Hands up in the air sometimes,_" I sang in sync with Audrey. But then I noticed Audrey hadn't been singing.

"Audrey?" I asked. She didn't answer. Instead, she took Nicole's hand.

"Audrey?" I repeated.

"Call Daddy and Aunt Sinead!" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"The light!" she said. "I could feel something about it!"

I stared at where she did. There was a huge Black Crystal. "AHHHH!" I wanted to scream.

I whipped out my small iPhone that Daddy had made for my age and size. I dialed Daddy's number.

"I thought I told you not to call me!" Daddy told me on the other side of the line. "I'll take it away!"

"DADDY!" I yelled into the Phone. "Help! There's a Black Crystal of Light up here. And-and SOMEONE IS COMING OUT DADDY! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That someone most have heard me yell because he took away my phone and smashed it.

"Hello," he said in a deep voice.

"WAHHHHHH!" Nicole cried hiding in my sister's arms. "Mommmmy!"

The man went over and snatched Nicole away from Audrey. "Hello little girl," the Man said to her.

Nicole hit the man with her tiny Fist. The man yelped in pain. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Nicole looked at him with a smug look on her face. "Twake that!" she said.

"That's my little girl," It was Uncle Ham! Right behind him was the rest of our Aunties and Daddy!

"DADDY!" Audrey yelled as soon as she saw him.

"Hold on Audrey!" he said. "Stay with your Brother!"

I rushed over to her. We both held each other.

The Man (who had been taking hit's form Nicole" turned to Aunt Natalie. "Princess!"

"Do NOT call me that!" she told him.

"I don't have interest for this thing!" he said throwing Nicole in the Air.

"NIKKKIIIIIII!" Aunt Sinead yelled jumping into the air to catch Nicole. She caught Nicole but fell to the ground hard.

"Sinead!" Uncle Ham said rushing to her Aid.

Aunt Natalie began to glow. Her outfit turned to a Princess gown and her hair was piled at the back of her hair in the style Mommy said was a 'Bun'.

"Not again!" she screamed when the light disappeared. She began to float up to him.

"NOT THIS TIME YOU BEAST!" Uncle Ian said throwing a vase at the Man.

The Vase hit the man. Aunt Natalie dropped to the ground.

It didn't seem to effect the Man to bad. "You will Pay!" he screamed. Suddenly, Amy began to float.

"IANNNNNNNNNNNN!" she screeched. Uncle Ian grabbed her Arm but the Man hit him with a Black Ray like the ones in that show I guest starred on. Uncle Ian fell to the ground unconscious.

"Daddy..." Audrey whispered holding me tighter. She saw him hit Daddy with the same Ray. He fell to the ground. Clearly Hurt. "DADDY!" I cried, tears forming.

Uncle Ham ran at the Man. "STOP HURTING MY FAMILY!" he yelled.

The Man smirked. He shot a Dark Bubble at him. Uncle Ham fell to the ground.

That left Natalie. Once again, she floated up. The Man's Eyes Glowed. So did Aunt Natalie's.

"You are mine," the Man said.

"I am yours..." Natalie said. "I am Princess Natalie."

I couldn't take anymore. I just couldn't.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. I Realized that Audrey had yelled the same thing at the Same Time.

The Man whipped around. There was a light Forming over us. "The ORB?!" the Man said in disbelief.

That caused Natalie to fall again. Her eyes were still glowing.

"You are not going to hurt us!" Behind the Man was a Woman in her 20s. She had Long Auburn hair that touched the ground though she was floating. She had Blue eyes and a Kind Smile. She wore a Light blue Off the Shoulder Neck with a Red Bolero Jacket. She wore Denim Skinny Jeans and Yellow High Heels.

"Queen Niniya!?" the Man said.

The 'Orb' floated to the Queen. She reached out her hands until the orb was between her hands. She started saying a bunch of things I didn't understand. Finally, she shot a bright light at the man causing him to fly through the Window then Disappear.

"Who are you?" Uncle Ham whispered.

The Queen turned to him. She seemed Happy but saddened. "I wish I could tell you. I love you dearly Hamilton. I love Sinead too. I want to stay but I CAN'T. Until Prince Dark has been defeated, I can't see all of you unless it's an Emergency!"

The Orb turned into a bunch of charms. Each Charm had a Different shape. The Rapper's Cap went to Daddy. The Heart went to Aunt Sinead. The Football went to Uncle Ham. The Princess Crown went to Aunt Natalie. The British Flag went to Uncle Ian. The Book went to Aunt Amy. The Sun went to the Queen. The Music Note went to Audrey. Finally, the Dancer went to me.

"Wish on these when you need me," the Queen told us before disappearing.

When the Charms touched their rightful owners, we were all healed. But Nicole was gone.

* * *

** (I forgot to mention: Review your answer and if this is against the rules: I will re-post chapters!) Game of the Chapter:**

_**Who said that?**_

_**Rules: I will give you a line either from the book or something I made up. You guess who said it!**_

___**"Ninja's ARE Cool!"**_

_**Good Luck Fanfictioners!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Dark's Plan

**Final chapter of the day! To make up for my lack of Posts! If you do not like Spoilers Do not Read Past this SPOILER: Sorry That Natalie is SOOOO OOC!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Dark's Plan

Sinead couldn't stop crying. Hamilton did everything to comfort her but it didn't work.

"Sinead," he said as she sobbed into his chest. "We need to go to the meeting,"

Sinead looked up. Her face was wet, her hair was messed up and her eyes were red from all the crying. "You're right,"

After Sinead fixed herself up, the two headed to Amy's house.

"Welcome guys," Amy said when she opened the door. "Go to the Dining room!"

The three sat down in their seats and the Meeting started.

"Where is Daniel?" Ian asked.

Amy sighed. "He's missing. AGAIN!"

"I don't get it!" Hamilton said. "Dan forgets everything. Nat-" Natalie glared at him. "-steps in to help. Prince Dark appears then Disappears. Dan goes Missing."

"True Yo," Jonah said. "Prince Dark and Dan are never in the same place."

"The answer is obvious!" Sinead said. "DAN IS PRINCE DARK!"

Silence.

"Okay..." Hamilton said.

"Even if he is," Amy said. She felt like crying. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't get why they had to find out so easily. "How does he become that beast? Dan would never willingly do such Destruction!"

"Connect the Dots, Love!" Ian said. "At Cineplex, when Natalie said Skittles, Prince Dark appeared. Then during our chat at Natalie's, Natalie said Skittles when Dan excused himself to go upstairs!"

"You found out aye?"

"Who said that?" Amy asked.

"Princess Natalie," Natalie said standing up. "I guess it was hard but you fools didn't suspect a thing!"

Ian glared. "Stop with the funny Business Natalie! This is serious."

Natalie laughed. "Oh Ian!" she said.

"Why would you do that?" Sinead asked. "That's not like you!"

Natalie sat back down. "I just miss Dan," she said looking down. Everyone stared at her half shocked, half sympathetic. And in Ian's case: mostly MAD. But no one noticed that sly smile she had.

...

"Prince," the man said.

"Hello there Evan!" Prince Dark said. "How are things with you and Amy? "

"Oh be quiet moron," Evan snapped at him. "Things are going HORRIBLE!"

"So why have you trapped me here?"

"Oh _DANIEL,_" Evan said. "You are my ticket to getting her back!"

"Am I?" he said smiling.

"Yes," Evan said. "I turned you into this!"

"Thank you!"Prince Dark said. "My Power is strong! I HAVE SO MUCH CONTROL!"

Evan smiled.

"THAT IS WHY I SHALL ESCAPE!" The Metal Bars holding him down snapped. Prince Dark sent a black bubble at Evan.

"WHAT THE-" Evan said dodgeing.

"Listen here," Prince Dark said towering over Evan. "I can help you get Amy back if you listen to what I am saying..."

* * *

**I checked the Rules and I CAN do games! Atleast that's what I think I can... Game of Chapter:**

_**Facts about Grace:**_

_**Rules: I will ask you something about grace you have to answer correctly: This should be easy!**_

_**What year was Grace born?**_


	9. Chapter 8: Queens Dream

**Sorry for my lack of posts...AGAIN! My Internet didn't work so here's the next chapter! I know it's short but It's meant to be meaningful. Honestly, I felt so empty when I wrote that least Sentence. So here it is and please don't ask 'WHERE THE FUDGE IS THE DARN GAME DIAMOND!?' I'm not posting that today because I'm so tired. Just read and Dream :) **

**P.S. I will be posting anther story called "Infinate Vesper problems" and NO it's not about the Vespers (Well it is but not people in the books like Casper Wyoming) It's a little Hamilton and Sinead story I whipped up!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Queen and the Dreams

She kept tossing and turning that night. She kept having the same dream over and over.

She was only 1 in her dreams. She was always running around giggling at everything she saw.

"Come here my little Princess!" A strong man would lift her in the air. The man's face was hidden in the shadows' but she felt as though she could say in the man's arms forever. She felt safe with him.

"And my Queen!" A woman would say taking her away from the man. Instead of screaming the way a newborn cries when taken away from their parents, she snuggled. The woman felt so familiar like they were family.

She giggled. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"I love you my dear-" the woman started. She didn't get to finish. The ground under them broke. The man and Woman fell. They both screamed but they were gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She woke up screaming. She didn't get why each dream felt worst and worst every time and why she screamed louder and longer. _Why am I getting these dreams? I'm a Queen, not a...uh...Peasant! I should be having dreams having to do with the Orb or the hidden Diamond. Maybe even about Prince Dark and how to beat him. But Family? I don't even remember who my parents are!_

With that final thought, a tear ran down her cheek.


	10. Chapter 9: Twins

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**UNSTOPPABLE COMES OUT TODAY! I AM SO EXITED! I WON'T DO THE GAME TODAY BTW. DON'T CALL ME WEIRD BECAUSE I KEEP USING CAPS! I AM JUST SOO EXCITED!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Twins

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Amy, who had just grabbed a sweater ran out of the bathroom towards where the scream was coming from. Right behind her, Ian and Jonah ran out of their rooms obviously startled by the sudden scream.

"Who's making all the Racket Dawg?" Jonah said as they ran through the halls of the Cahill Manor. "The Twins need their sleep!"

"It sounds like Sinead," Amy said. "I think she's in her room!"

The three of them ran for another two minutes until they got to her room where the Door was shut tight and locked.

"Hamilton," Ian said knocking on the door. "What's wrong with Sinead?"

There was a click and the door opened. Hamilton appeared, grabbed Amy and literally threw her in. Thankfully, she slid into the closet.

"What was that for!?" Amy said though she was muffled out by more screams.

"The Twins are coming!" Hamilton yelled back. "I'm a dude! You help her!"

Amy stumbled up and looked at the bed where Sinead was yelling.

"I'm on it Ham!" Amy said shutting the door on the three boys. "Call Natalie for me!"

...

An hour later, the screaming finally ended. Hamilton who had been sitting outside the door busted in.

"IS SHE OK!?" he yelled rushing over to Sinead.

Sinead smiled weakly at him. "Aren't they beautiful Hammy?"

Hamilton looked over o the other side of the bed. There laid a little boy with Blond hair and Blue Eyes. "Where's the other one?"

"Amy has him," Sinead replied sitting up. "Washing him in the Bathroom,"

On cue, Amy walked out holding another baby boy.

"This Boy has a bigger muscular system then this one," Amy observed while wrapping the baby in a blanket. "Therefore this one had more Tomas Genes and that one has more Ekat Genes,"

"I guess you name the Tomas and I name the Ekat," Sinead said.

"Cool," Hamilton replied. "I'll name this one... Ricky Pierre Holt!"

"Original," Sinead said sarcastically. "I'll name this one... Jason William Holt!"

"So Jason William Holt and Ricky Pierre Holt are official Cahills!" Amy beamed.

"Hey," Hamilton said. "Why aren't they moving?"

"They were just born," Amy replied.

"No!" Sinead said. "Babies cry when light hits them!"

"B-but they're breathing!" Amy said. "How's it possible!?"

"Hamilton!" Sinead started to Sob. "I don't want to lose them! Not after losing Nicole!"

"The charms!" Hamilton said. "Queen Nincompo-"

"It was Queen Niniya!"

"Whatever," Hamilton continued. "We use them when we're in need!"

Sinead sniffed while taking out the chain where her charm hung. "Q-Queen N-Ninya! P-P-Please help save my baby B-Boys!"

There was silence. Then a light appeared in the air and The Orb appeared.

_Your Boys are fine, Sinead... They are just a key to defeating your friend Dan. You must find a special Diamond in order to awaken them... If you accept, please call upon me again in one hour with the rest of your friends including Austin and Audrey._

The Orb disappeared and an hour later... Amy, Ian, Hamilton, Sinead, Natalie and Jonah were in the living room with two very scared twins.

"I think you need to place Jason and Ricky in the Middle of the Coffee table," Jonah said forgetting his Gangsta talk.

Amy and Natalie placed the Twins on the coffee table. Sinead placed her charm on Ricky and Hamilton put his own on Jason causing an eerie glow. That glow turned into the Queen.

"You accept," she approved.

"If you know where the darn thing is why do you need our help?" Natalie asked clearly annoyed to be there.

"I don't know where to find it... but I do know how to find it," the Queen replied. She floated down and picked up the twin boys and smiled causing them to snuggle.

"How'd you do that?" Sinead whispered. "They haven't moved one bit since they were born!"

"I-I don't k-know!" Niniya said. "I-I just... I smiled..."

"For a Queen who's suppose to help Daddy and my Aunties and Uncles," Audrey said. "You sure do act like you're swixteen!"

Sinead and Hamilton reached out to take the twins but as soon as all five of them felt something, even the twins who were still in the sleeping trance. Sinead and Ham took their hands back and Niniya plopped into a chair carefully.

"Mommy? Daddy?"


End file.
